


Strive to Overwhelm

by locketofyourhair



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Always-a-girl, F/F, Femslash, Fucking Machines, Genderswap, steph rogers/toni stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketofyourhair/pseuds/locketofyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph Rogers has a very fast refractory period, and Tony loves that, she does, but sometimes even she needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strive to Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> For kink bingo, fucking machines. 
> 
> I tried to make this clear, but one last warning, this is femslash. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed mostly; written for saystheheart.

* * *

It’s an idea born out of one too many nights when Tony absolutely must get some fucking sleep. She loves fucking Steph. It’s clearly one of the best things in her life, right up there with fucking Pepper and being Iron Man. She loves being able to spread almost six feet of female perfection out on her sheets and fuck her until she screams and begs and pulls at Tony’s hair because she can’t stand it anymore.

But those moments pass. Steph can come and be boneless for about five minutes before her body comes back to itself and she’s kissing Tony’s neck and humming with her fingers pushing into Tony’s cunt. She’s ready for more.

And Tony can’t fuck for hours like she used to, not on the night before a meeting she HAS to go to or after a battle that left the suit more than half-fried. She’s not old, not yet, but she’s very quickly approaching forty with more grey in her hair every day.

Steph just barely has worry lines, and she’s touching Tony now, all careful fingers and humming, because she wants fucked again. She’s already kissing her way down Tony’s body, inching further down the bed. “I want to taste you again,” she says, in her clear way, like Tony doesn’t absolutely _know_ what Steph wants when she’s stretching herself out between Tony’s thighs.

Tony sighs and lets her head fall back. She should sleep. She should call Pepper and promise that she won’t be too late for the meeting tomorrow, but Steph’s tongue is already pushing against Tony’s labia, all teasing and careful. She is not going to sleep for at least another fifteen minutes, and she’s going to need a shower in the morning.

Pepper is going to kill her. It’s hardly her fault that Captain America is a fucking machine and impossible to tire out.

And just like that, the idea starts forming in the back of her brain. It’s barely a sketch by the time Steph has her screaming.

***

It’s a full-fledged blueprint by the time she gets home from being screamed at by Pepper for being 40 minutes late to her meeting and falling asleep before the accountants were done mourning the weapons program. Pepper is so pissed that she calls off their dinner plans and makes it clear that she’s going to be sleeping alone tonight.

Tony is maybe just a little bit relieved. She doesn’t mind going without sleep. She’s done it enough now that it’s an art form.

She pours another cup of coffee and looks over the plans. Steph’s physiology presents interesting problems. It’s not like Tony can just slap together a sybian that makes Steph scream. It’s no good if she can’t hold Steph against it and on it.

She frowns a little at the schematics she has worked up. She’s never actually tested the strength of Steph’s legs. She’s felt them wrapped around her waist, but the feel of Steph pulling her close is hardly the thing to go on.

Luckily enough, she has a backdoor into SHIELD, and if there is one thing SHIELD loves to do, it’s to test the hell out of Steph’s abilities. Steph is mostly amused that they can spend hours asking her to lift things or stand on her hands or whatever else the lab coats can come up with.

It takes a few minutes to get her answer, and Tony knows exactly what she’s going to do.

***

One of the greatest things about Steph is that once she’s got her clothes off, she’s fearless about sex. She’s all coy blushes and shy smiles until her bra is tossed across the room, and then it’s like another side to her. She wasn’t a virgin when she and Tony started fucking, but there’s a big difference between furtive finger fucking and once going down on another woman and a vibrating strap-on.

Steph was a little hesitant about the strap-on, but after Tony got her to scream, the hesitancy vanished. They’ve done some things Steph hasn’t liked (Captain America does not like blindfolds; Captain America isn’t terribly fond of having her hands tied behind her back) but she’s been willing to try everything.

This is no different. Tony sets up the machine in her bedroom, throwing a sheet over it so the dildo isn’t as obvious. Steph shows up after a run with Clint, and she’s sweating and hums into Tony’s kiss. “I can take a shower,” she says, even though she knows what the sight of her sweating, in jogging shorts and a tank top, does to Tony.

“Oh, no,” Tony says, and she slides her hands over Steph’s hips to hold her close. “I have an experiment.”

Steph’s face falls a little. “Oh,” she says. “In the lab?”

Tony laughs and kisses Steph, biting at her lips. “Sexy experiment. I want to see how you like something.”

Steph flushes, and she gives the room a cautious look. The machine is a pretty glaring addition, even under its white sheet. “What is that?” she asks, and she starts to step away to look, her hand already outstretched.

“Not yet,” Tony says, and she guides Steph back to her. She kisses Steph again. Steph’s hair is tied back in a high ponytail. Tony usually likes that, being able to pull Steph around a little. For this, though, she wants to see the long blonde hair down. She wants to see Steph writhe with some full on Lady Godiva shit going.

“What are you planning?” Steph asks, shaking her hair out. 

“Sexy experiment,” Tony says again and now she steps away. “I need you naked for the experiment.”

Steph lets her hair fall in front of her face, and Tony is going to find out someday if all those coy glances are just her way of controlling Tony. Sometimes it feels genuine, and sometimes it feels like it’s a lie.

Now is one of those times. Steph strips her tank and shorts off, socks and shoes tossed away. “Okay,” she says, her hands on her hips. She doesn’t turn her body away from Tony’s gaze. “Now what.”

Tony grins, and this is her favorite, favorite part of any new invention. “Now, you climb up on here.” She pulls the sheet away, and she watches Steph’s face when she takes it all in.

Steph just stares for a minute. She doesn’t come closer. She stares with huge blue eyes. “You--what is that?”

Tony shrugs. “It’s a fucking machine.” She pats the seat. It’s kind of a thing of beauty, if she could be so bold. She’s tried it on herself, because she loves Steph way too much to actually break her, and it is awesome, if a bit too big for someone with her frame, but it wasn’t built for her. 

It’s dark metal with vinyl padding on its butterfly seat. It’s important that the occupant’s legs are spread wide, so the large hole It has a backless, butterfly seat, so the occupant’s legs are spread wide, a large hole placed in the center for the business end of the machine. She has a huge dildo in the center, already pressing up through the seat.

The most important is the leg restraints, reinforced and strong enough to hold Steph into the machine. 

Steph licks her lips and looks at Tony. “What... how does it work?”

Tony grins and flicks the switch. There’s a remote, because she wants to be able to see everything, but the power is in the back, far enough down that even someone with Steph’s flexibility can’t reach.

The dildo comes up through the seat, in a nice, slow stroke. Steph’s eyes get larger. 

“It can go faster.” Tony fiddles with a few buttons. “It feels good,” she says, because she can see the incredulity forming behind Steph’s eyes. 

“You made this...” Steph frowns and looks at Tony. “Pepper and I, we aren’t--”

“You are both going to kill me with a fucking smile on my face, Stephanie Rogers.” Tony reaches out and takes her hand. “I didn’t make this for me. I made it for you.”

Steph frowns deeper and looks at the machine again, and then something clicks. Tony can practically hear it. “Oh.” She rubs her arms, like she’s just now remembered that she’s bare-ass naked in the room. “You want me to--” she motions to the seat. 

“Yes,” Tony says, and she can’t keep the eagerness out of her voice. “Yes, that’s exactly what I want.” She pauses the dildo, so the machine goes quite.

Steph flushes a little, and she grimaces. “I don’t know, Tony.” She touches the seat with one hand. She glances back at Tony. “It feels okay?”

“It feels amazing. I wouldn’t lie. I tried it, Steph, and it’s great.” Tony darts forward to kiss her. “It’s an experiment, Steph. I just want to see something.”

Steph pushes her hair back and moves into the seat. She gets her legs spread, and Tony darts forward to strap her in. “I need you to have to stay put,” she says as she does the restraints across Steph’s thighs and lower legs. “It doesn’t work if you can just climb off.

“Okay,” Steph says, and she moves a little, to see if she’s still comfortable and make sure nothing is pinching. “I’m okay.”

Tony kisses her, because she looks fucking obscene. The butterfly seat has her spread so wide that Tony can practically see into her. She kisses her and slides two fingers up into Steph’s cunt, to see how wet she is. Steph groans a little, and she’s ready. 

“I can’t get over how much of a slut you are,” Tony says, and she gets the dildo lined up, making sure it’s just at the right angle to keep fucking into Steph. The dildo is pressed against her cunt, the head not quite breaching her.

Then Tony steps back and turns the dildo back on. It pushes into Steph, and Steph gasps in surprise. She tenses her legs instinctively, and the frame has no give to it. Her legs tense, and the metal doesn’t so much as groan.

“Stay still,” Tony says, and she turns up the vibration, just enough to give Steph a taste at first.

“Oh, hell,” Steph says, voice going a little breathy. She leans back and the machine just keeps going at a steady hum from the grind of gears. There’s a flush forming in the center of Steph’s chest already, her nipples hard. 

“Touch your tits for me?” Tony says, and she nudges the virbation up just a bit more. 

Steph gasps, and she’s moving her hips with the dildo now, writhing on it as much as she can. The restraints are holding her now, though, and the machine doesn’t care what she wants. Tony watches one of Steph’s shaking hands go up and squeeze at her nipples, pinching it.

“That’s it, baby,” Tony says, her own voice pitching down a little. “Show me how much you like it.”

The first orgasm takes them both by surprise. Steph cries out and she shakes on the machine, hands flopping a little uselessly. “Oh, god, Tony--”

Tony turns the vibration up to three-quarter strength before Steph can come back down. She shrieks, and then Tony has the speed up. Steph can’t stop the machine, and she can’t break away from it. Her mouth opens, and she’s mouthing words but can’t find her voice to say them. 

There’s a faint sheen of sweat forming between her breasts down. Tony rubs a palm against her own cunt, because wanting to see Steph being fucked out is different than actually seeing it. Steph’s hips are still trying to work over the dildo, but she’s losing her rhythm and letting the machine dominate her.

“Fuck, I should be recording this,” Tony says, and she strips off her own shirt. She needs to touch herself. 

Steph whines when she comes for the second time. Her eyes close, and it’s only because Tony has heard that sound that Tony knows what it means. She urges the vibration up just a bit more, and the sound Steph makes then is closer to a sob. 

Tony’s naked now, just watching Steph letting herself be dominated by a machine. Steph’s head is lolling to one side, and her hips jostle to the motion of the dildo. Tony can see the wetness dripping from Steph’s cunt, on the seat and between her thighs.

“Can you come again?” Tony asks. She sets the remote down to start working her own cunt. “Do you think you can do it again?”

Steph bites her lip, but she nods. She can barely stay upright, but her eyes are all for Tony now. Tony is working her own clint with two fingers, and she stares at Steph, at the debauched look to her face.

“One more time, baby. Let me see you get fucked out.” Tony rolls her own nipple with her free hand. “You look so good spread like this, but I want to see if you like it.”

Steph sobs, and the machine keeps pounding into her. Her hands are unsteady and slow as she reaches down to touch her clit, touch around the darkned skin where the machine is pounding into her. Her eyes flutter, and Tony has never heard the noises she’s making now, broken and perfect at the same time. 

Tony makes herself keep her eyes open, because she wants to see this happen. She wants to see this last orgams wrung out of Steph. No orgasm would be worth missing the show she’s going to give, and Tony isn’t disappointed. Steve screams and whimpers, and she sounds like every noise is being pushed out of her by the machine. She’s grinding against it, as much as she can, and when it pulls out of her, she sounds like she’s crying from the loss of it.

It’s the most beautiful thing Tony has ever seen. Her own orgasm is so secondary to the show Steph is putting on that it’s just a tightening in her body and a wash of relief. Steph is the real thing. 

But the machine doesn’t know that this is the last time, and it keeps working Steph until Tony can fumble with unsteady fingers to turn the vibration off and pause the dildo. Steph is boneless when Tony gets the leg straps undone (and the frame only shows a little bending; excellent work on Tony’s part).

She pulls the dildo away from Steph and puts an arm around her waist to steady her. Steph’s having none of it, her legs shaky and uncertain, and she brings them both down to the floor.

Tony kisses the top of Steph’s hair. “Feel good?” she asks.

Steph nods against Tony’s shoulder. She doesn’t even try to move. Her eyes close and she sighs. “Should go to bed.”

Tony laughs and kisses Steph again. “That involves getting up onto the bed.”

“Give me a minute,” Steph whispers, and Tony’s pretty sure she’s dead to the world three seconds later.


End file.
